James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (Nintendo DS)
James Cameron's Avatar: The Game is a video game adaptation of James Cameron's film of the same name on Nintendo DS. The title is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft, Lightstorm Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. The game is set some time between 2084 and 2152.The first human operations on Pandora began in 2084, and Lungoray died in 2152. Characters Nok - Hero of the game, a young Na'vi who is selected by Eywa to be Alaksi Nari. Dr. Anthony Ossman - The villain in the story; he justifies his actions by saying it helps his daughter. Molly Ossman - Dr. Ossman's daughter, who is in a coma and can walk around only in her avatar body. Lungoray - Wise shaman who helps Nok. Dr. Gregorius - One of the avatars; he disagrees with RDA's actions. Mel - One of the RDA grunts assigned to help Dr. Ossman. Lawrence - Another RDA grunt assigned to help Dr. Ossman. Tawkami clan - Numerous members of the Tawkami clan make an appearance. Plot Nok, a young Greenhome Na'vi from the Tawkami clan (Sky Seer clan) believes that the stories about Sky People (humans) are not just stories. His friend Omati, however, doesn’t believe in them. One day there is a commotion in the Hometree and children are prohibited to go outside. Nok and Omati, however, see it as a challenge to test their skills. But before they find their way out, Nok is invited to see the Olo’eyktan, the leader of their tribe, and he receives his fighting staff. Young Nok then proceeds to sneak out of the village. On his way out he spots some aggressive tapirus, who normally don’t behave like that. While playing outside with his friend they spot a human flying machine (Samson) and something dropping out of it. Nok and Omati decide to go see what it was. After they find the machine they are attacked by viperwolves, as if the machine drew them closer. Making their way back to the village, they hear that the clan elders have been abducted by the humans. With the guards in disarray, Nok decides to put to use his new fighting staff skills and save the elders. He succeeds in that, and Eywa selects him as her Alaksi Nari (ready eye) and he receives one of the hidden weapons of the last Alaksi Nari. Now another human flying ship approaches their Hometree, and Nok is asked to help. He runs atop of the tree and meets Dr. Anthony Ossman, who surprisingly speaks Na’vi. Nok chases Dr. Ossman away and destroys their machines. Nok then is instructed to connect with Eywa through the Tree of Souls and show her what has transpired; Eywa rewards Nok with a mountain banshee. Hearing that more humans have been spotted near the Skycliffs, Nok is sent there to investigate their plans. While en route Nok meets a girl who dresses like the humans and speaks in a strange accent; her name is Molly. Nok wants to know more about the girl and follows her. Molly gets trapped when an explosion shakes lose some rocks, and Nok saves her. Nok then continues his travels to human base and again sees Dr. Ossman. Nok sneaks near his lab to see what he is up to and sees avatars, humans who walk in Na’vi skin, Molly being one of them. Nok then proceeds to set the captured animals free. He is seen, however, and humans evacuate the base. Nok again follows them, this time to their ground base in the Distant Forest. There he meets Molly again. She says that she is on the Na’vi side and that her father, Dr. Ossman, is an evil man who plans to enslave the beasts and the trees; she also tells him about the unobtanium. Nok thanks Molly for helping him understand the human ways. Eywa consistently rewards Nok with helpful weapons and animals. One of those animals is a prolemuris, who accompanies Nok and helps him reach otherwise unreachable areas. Nok then chases after Dr. Ossman to Highcrags, who plans to use the willow tree in his experiment. Nok manages to catch up with him in Floating Cave, defeat the digger he releases and chase him away from the tree. Dr. Ossman starts to take things a bit personally and threatens that they will meet again. Nok reports what has happened back to Eywa. In the meantime the elders arrive and tell him that they think he is the Alaksi Nari. They suggest that Nok visit the wise hermit, Lungoray. Lungoray is said to live in Dusk Valley, and Nok takes flight. He speaks with the wise shaman, who wants Nok to prove who he says he is by finding the previous Alaksi Nari's bow. After Nok completes that quest, Lungoray sends him to his final test, to gather some glow worms. After the glow worms have been collected, Nok returns to Lungoray, who shows him how they can be used. He cooks a potion and throws it on a hammerhead titanothere who then is more connected to Eywa and helps Nok clear the way to the RDA base. There Nok meets Molly again; she once more helps him past the security doors. But Nok is trapped by Dr. Ossman. Molly chooses to sacrifice herself to save Nok; fortunately she survives, and Lungoray promises to cure her avatar body. Molly tells Nok of another willow at the Blightground, and Nok flies there to stop Ossman once and for all. Dr. Ossman releases a thanator who is under his control, but during the fight a feedback shocks Dr. Ossman and he falls into a coma like his daughter. Nok manages to save the tree and alert Eywa that the humans can be dangerous. At the end, Nok, Molly and Lungoray stand on the cliff looking down on the human base and discuss the future and their hope that the peace lasts. Gameplay Most of the game is presented in a Legend of Zelda style top down adventure game. There is a little combat which is controlled using the touch screen, as well as numerous logic puzzles using potent fruit switches, nerve plants and other devices. There is also a series of mini flying levels, as well as a simple platforming element involving moving platforms. Essence seeds are used somewhat like a currency, and can be used to purchase lore abilities or additional health from shrines. Weapons *Staff *Sling *Whip *Bow *Maul *Prolemuris helper References ru:James Cameron’s Avatar: The Game (Nintendo DS) Category:Games